Golfing is a popular pastime for many people of all ages. Golfers occasionally use a motorized golf cart to transport their golf equipment while playing golf. Many golf carts include a rear compartment into which a golf bag and clubs can be positioned during the use of a cart. Commonly, the rear compartment is uncovered, even if the cart includes a top section for covering the seating compartment of the cart. Hence, the golf bag and clubs positioned in the rear compartment of the cart are unprotected from weather, elements, or precipitation, such as rainfall. A golfer's grip on his clubs, and his game, can be adversely affected if the grips of his clubs become wet. Thus, it is desirable to protect a golfer's bag and clubs from weather precipitation while the bag and clubs are positioned in the rear compartment of the golf cart.
At least one type of cover attaches to conventional golf carts and provides protection to a golf bag and clubs positioned in a rear compartment of the golf cart. However, a user's access to other accessories in the rear compartment of the golf cart can be hindered by the positioning of the cover with respect to the cart. Thus, there is a need in the art for a golf cart cover that does not interfere with a user's access to the rear compartment of the cart, yet provides a cover for the rear compartment.
Yet another type of cover attaches directly to the roof of a golf cart. Unfortunately, this type of cover tends to sway back and forth relative to the golf cart, and has relatively little structural support. The movement of the golf cart, combined with occasional or steady winds, causes this type of cover to vibrate and shake, causing unpleasant noise, vibration, or otherwise potentially damaging clubs or other accessories carried in the rear compartment of the golf cart. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an attachment to a golf cart that has improved structural support.
In addition, it is preferable that the cover be easily and conveniently retrofitted to any conventional golf cart, or any newly designed golf cart. There is a need in the art to be certain that a suitable cover attachment is provided for many various golf cart designs. Further, as new cart models are devised, it is preferable that the cover be readily adapted to such new models.